To Run and Hide
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: AU: When tragedy strikes his family, Zero Kiryu flees town to avoid becoming a foster kid. Along the way of his journey he meets Kaname Kuran, the leader of a group of runaway children.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the intro. Regular chapters should be much longer.**

The supermarket was crowded that day. It was the weekend, so many people were restocking their weekly supply of groceries. Among the bustle of people stood two boys, both appearing in their early teens. These boys looked to be browsing the produce section. In reality they were scoping out where all the employees were, where there were any security cameras, and all of the possible quick escape routes.

"Kaname, should I go now?" The slightly shorter boy with bright blonde hair and soft green eyes asked in a hushed whisper. Kaname, the older boy with soft dark hair and careful brown eyes, looked around once more.

"Yes, but be quick about it. Take only what you can carry. We'll both meet back here in five minutes and take off, alright?" He replied.

"Okay!" Takuma said with a smile.

Then, they both took off in separate directions. Kaname went towards the snack area. He made sure nobody was looking before grabbing a box of cereal and stuffing it into a shabby backpack that he'd brought with him. He then moved along to the bread area and grabbed a loaf of whole wheat, stuffing that into the pack as well. Next he went off to find some jam. Hopefully they would have strawberry flavored.

Meanwhile Takuma had gone off in search for his given task: Canned foods and protein bars. He didn't have a bag with him like Kaname, but he did have an oversized coat with large pockets, which was why he was to steal the smaller items for this trip. He found canned potatoes, canned corn, and canned green beans. That filled up most of his pocket room though, so he was only then able to grab three protein bars. He had to stuff the bars into the waistband of his pants.

Finally Takuma knew that the quick five minutes were up, and that he needed to get back to Kaname so they could escape before anyone noticed their wrongdoings. Unfortunately for him, he passed through a book aisle. This caused much hesitation. It had been weeks since he'd last read a new book. Maybe if he was very careful…

He grabbed a good looking mystery novel and tucked it under his arm. But then he saw another book that appeared to be a children's ABC one. Grinning to himself, he grabbed that one too. But as he was about to tuck them inside his coat, a voice stopped him.

"I hope you're planning on paying for those books young man."

It was a woman in her mid thirties. Luckily she didn't appear to be an employee. That meant he had a better chance of getting out of this.

"Of course ma'am. I was just holding them inside my jacket because I have a lot of other stuff to buy too. It's hard to carry so many things."

The lady didn't look too convinced. "Why didn't you just grab a shopping basket?"

Oh crap, Kaname was going to kill him. "You're absolutely right. I'll um...go do that straight away."

As he quickly paced out of the aisle, he could hear the woman flagging down someone who worked there. Yes, Kaname was certainly going to be angry. The other boy was waiting by their meeting spot.

"I think I got caught. There were some books and I-" Takuma didn't need to finish.

"Come on, let's go then."

Together they both ran out of the doors. It was probably obvious now, but the tough part was over now that they had left the store. All they needed to do was run back to their temporary home.

Sure enough, ten minutes later they reached a tall metal fence, each slipping under a hole in the corner. Behind that fence was an abandoned factory. The windows were broken and it looked pretty creepy. The appearance didn't bother either teen though. Kaname helped boost Takuma up through a window before pulling himself up afterwards.

The room they landed in was completely devoid of life, save for old machines and empty boxes. But then…

"It's just me and Takuma, you may come out now." Kaname said softly.

Behind a large box, a boy who appeared taller than both Kaname and Takuma came out. He had orange-brown hair and burnt orange eyes. Behind him was a younger boy with golden colored hair and electric blue eyes. These two were cousins, Akatsuki and Hanabusa.

From under an old wooden table, two more people emerged. They were both little ones, a boy and a girl. The little boy had mahogany hair and light blue eyes. The girl had cerulean colored eyes and light orange hair tied in pigtails. These children were previous foster siblings, Senri and Rima.

Lastly, a young teenage girl came out from behind a broken down machine. Her hair was long and pale brown, and she had eyes that were a slightly darker color than her hair. She was known as Ruka.

All of them were runaways, Kaname and Takuma included.

Kaname was the oldest of them at age fifteen. He was also their leader. Kaname knew how to make sure they were all cared for and fed. He knew how to get food and shelter. He knew how to keep them from being caught. They all adored him.

Takuma was the next oldest, at age fourteen. He was sweet and rather nurturing, but also Kaname's best friend and right hand man. He had known Kaname the longest, and together the two of them made sure that the others stayed safe.

Akatsuki and Ruka were both twelve. Akatsuki was often assumed to be one of the oldest out of the group, but that was only because he was naturally quite tall and strong looking. Ruka looked more her age, although she seemed slightly shorter than the average twelve year old.

Next was Hanabusa. He was eight years old. His age was not to be deceiving though. The kid was quite cheeky and intelligent, and a very good shoplifter as well. Kaname only liked using the smaller kids to steal as a last resort though.

Rima was five years old, the second youngest. Lastly came Senri at age four. Both of the children were quite small, and the others were very protective of them.

All seven of them together were on the thinner and paler side, from lack of nutrition and sunlight. You see, they mostly moved about at night, except for trips to shoplift during some days. They also never stayed in one area for too long.

"Kaname, Kaname! You're back!" Hanabusa was the first one to speak, running over excitedly.

"What did you get?" Ruka asked eagerly.

Kaname smiled, slinging his backpack off his shoulder. "We're going to have plenty to eat tonight. Right Takuma?"

Together, they both pulled out the items they'd managed to get. The others observed with delight.

"Jam!" Rima giggled.

"Potatoes, nice!" Akatsuki smiled.

"We'll have potatoes and corn for dinner, and then tomorrow bread and jam for breakfast." Kaname told them.

"Senri, Rima, I've got something for you!" Takuma spoke up, showing them the ABC book. "This book will teach you your letters. Learning to read is very important in order to stay safe. You'll be able to read signs for directions, labels on food, and even big books."

Both children looked wide eyed at the colorful picture book.

"This will be our last day here. Tomorrow evening we shall leave to a new home." Kaname announced.

Ruka took out their only frying pan (a small shabby little thing) and got to work on warming the potatoes. Kain looked around for things they could use as plates while Hanabusa drew pictures on the cement wall with a chipped rock. Takuma began reading to the two youngest, who both leaned against him and listened intently, sounding out the letters of each page.

Meanwhile, Kaname surveyed around and made mental notes. Now that it was turning winter, they would need warmer clothing, especially for the younger ones. They couldn't afford for someone to fall ill, or else social services would be on them like flies to molasses. Social services also meant _that_ man would find them as well. Yes, they had to keep moving and make sure that they would stay safe.

"Food's done," Ruka announced proudly. None of them were that good at cooking so the four oldest took turns with it. Ruka and Takuma were probably the best out of them, but the food was never quite perfect. Still, whatever was hot and filling was all that they needed. They had to eat with their hands because of lack of silverware, but potatoes were easy to hold. The corn was a little more difficult.

"Don't eat so fast Hanabusa," Kaname reprimanded the younger. "Do you want to choke?"

The eight year old swallowed his mouthful of food. "No Kaname, I'm sorry! I promise I'll eat slower."

"And you need to eat more Senri," Takuma chided lightly. "What's the matter? Don't you like those potatoes?"

Eating together like this almost made their lifestyle normal. Sometimes if Kaname thought really hard, he could pretend that the places they stayed in were actual homes. Like right now for instance. Instead of sitting in a circle on the cold cement floor, they sat in soft velvet chairs with heaping amounts of food set on elegant china plates. But the mind could only do so much. He had to face reality.

He had six others besides himself to look after, and winter was fast approaching. They needed somewhere warmer, where they could stay awhile and be safe. At the same time, he also had to find what he was looking for. Or more like _who_ he was looking for.

Kaname closed his eyes and saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes, belonging to a little girl who was smiling and giggling.

_'I will find you, little sister'._

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryu pulled the oversized coat tighter around him, trying his best to drown out the red and blue flashing lights around him. For some horrible reason, he felt cold and emotionless. Right now he should have been feeling something. Sadness, anger, anything at all. A hand squeezed his shoulder.<p>

"Just hold on a minute kiddo, okay? We'll get you somewhere warm in a bit."

It was Toga Yagari, the best friend of Zero's parents and also his master. Since his parents were away often at work for long periods of time, Yagari would watch Zero and his twin Ichiru, and teach them many things too, like how to read and write, and also how to hunt and shoot.

Oh god...Ichiru.

His twin was gone. His parents were murdered, and his younger twin was missing. And the worst part was that he hadn't been able to do a damn thing about it.

Time seemed to move in a blur for him over the next few hours. A physician looked him over to make sure he was not injured, and then Yagari cleaned the blood (that was not his own) from Zero's face and body. He was then taken to the police station and asked many questions, none of which he answered. Luckily Yagari made them shut up and allow Zero to get some rest. They brought him to a back room with a bed. Unfortunately it was utterly impossible for him to sleep.

He silently crept out of the room in search of Yagari. For some reason he felt like he needed to be in the presence of someone comforting. Before he was able to get far, the sound of voices caught his attention. It seemed that Yagari was in an argument with a cop.

"Social services will need to be contacted. The boy will have to stay in foster care temporarily."

"I don't think so! Zero just lost his entire family. I'm not letting you put the kid with strangers. I'll be his guardian."

"I'm not saying you can't be. But the paperwork and court issues can take anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. He'll have to stay in the foster program for now."

"Like hell!"

The thirteen year old felt a rush of gratification towards his master, but at the same time he began to finally feel again. And he felt anger. He was the only one who really knew what that horrible woman looked like. Ichiru was his responsibility, and therefore he needed to find him again.

He also refused to allow others to decide his fate. Earlier he'd heard the cops discussing his parent's killer. They had no idea where she would be heading, but they guessed if anything then it would be east.

That settled it then. He would need to get away from here. He would make it his own task to make sure that he got Ichiru back, and that the woman who had taken him away paid dearly for what she'd done. Crying and moping about it wouldn't solve anything. If he was going to do this then he needed to act now.

Getting out of the station was surprisingly easy. He headed back towards home to make one quick stop before starting his journey. He had to close his eyes while walking past the blood stained snow and living room. He went upstairs to his parent's bedroom, opening the chest at the foot of their bed.

Inside was a silver gun, gleaming brightly in the moonlight. He pocketed it, and then got to work packing a small bag with food and some money he'd been saving. The last thing he did before leaving the house was leave a note to his master, explaining his plan and apologizing for not telling him in person.

His next stop was the train station. He bought a ticket for a place he knew was further east; a city called Westerby. His first stop would be there. Once he arrived he could think of what to do next. One step at a time.

Moping and crying while the so called adults handled it would not solve anything. He needed to push all soft emotions away and do what needed to be done. He had to be strong. Zero wiped away a single tear from his cheek, staring up at the moon and wondering how it could be so bright and beautiful when tonight had been so dark and ugly.

**What do you think? Want me to add more?**


	2. Chapter 2

It was snowing quite harshly, but thankfully they had arrived to their next destination: Westerby city. Even though it was a "city", Westerby really wasn't that big. It was split off into two categories: The farm houses, and the shopkeepers. The farm houses were surrounding the outskirts of the city, while the shopkeepers, stores, and other entertainments were in the middle.

"Wow, look at this place!" Ruka smiled as they walked past many of the shops. She held onto Rima's hand, and both girls practically bounced with joy at a place that sold necklaces, jewelry, and clothes with fine lace and silk.

"I wish we could buy one," Rima said wistfully, staring at one of the expensive necklaces.

"Perhaps sometime in the future Rima," Kaname told her. "I plan on having us stay here for awhile."

Yes, it was true. As long as they were careful and didn't venture into the inner city too much, they would be able to stay here for most of the winter. Kaname was sure that they'd also be able to make some money too. Surely some the farmers and country folk would need a hand.

"Yummy," said Senri, pointing over to a food stand where a man was making fried doughnuts. The sign said that they were pretty cheap. Kaname debated for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the little money that they had left.

"Takuma, go buy seven of those doughnuts please. I think we all deserve a treat."

Everyone's eyes widened as Takuma accepted the money and went to go over to the stand. Usually they only stole, even though Kaname preferred them to work and pay for things, but it was a reality that things didn't work out. Clothes were expensive, and so was having seven mouths to feed.

When Takuma returned with the doughnuts, everyone pretty much squealed with excitement. Hanabusa ate his within two large bites, humming in satisfaction at the wonderful taste. Akatsuki and Ruka were more cautious as they slowly nibbled on theirs, savoring the delicious taste.

Senri was just about to taste his for the first time when a man rushed past in a hurry, bumping into the small child on the way. His doughnut fell into the snow, which was dirty from people's footprints and other trash. The poor four year old could only stare at his ruined treat in shock.

"Come here Senri," Takuma said, handing his doughnut over to the younger one. Kaname grabbed his arm halfway through the action, stopping him.

"Here Senri, you take mine. I'll still full from breakfast."

"Kaname, you don't have to give up yours! Senri can have mine!" Takuma protested. Kaname shook his head. His best friend had already given up so much, for him nonetheless. Takuma deserved to have a doughnut more than all of them.

Takuma watched him closely. "Then take half of mine."

It was obvious that the green eyed boy would not back down. Finally the leader of the group relented, taking half of the doughnut into his hand. "You're too good to me, Takuma."

Once they had finished their treat, Kaname led them through the city. Eventually they got more towards the rural parts. It took a little while, but soon the eldest runaway had found what he'd been looking for.

It was an abandoned farmhouse. It would have been colored white, but most of the pain was peeled off. The windows were mostly boarded up, as was the door. But it looked safe, and would most certainly be warmer than out here.

"Takuma, Akatsuki, Ruka, Hanabusa, Rima, Senri…..welcome home."

Now it was time to set things up.

"Takuma and Ruka, you and the little ones start unpacking. Akatsuki, come with me."

…

Toga Yagari was freaking out. Only an hour ago had he discovered that his dear pupil Zero had left. Now it was early dawn, and he was packing his own bag. After taking a trip down to the most obvious place, the train station, he'd discovered where Zero was headed to. But before he went there himself, he also had a call to make.

"...Hello, Headmaster Cross speaking."

"Headmaster huh? That's weird to think about."

"Yagari?!" Kaien Cross grew excited on the other end of the line. "Old friend, how are you? You never call! Have you finally decided to change your mind and come teach at my school?"

Only a few years back, Kaien had established a place called Cross Academy. It was a school and home for orphans and/or runaway children. The place was funded by many large companies. Classes were taught by well qualified teachers, and the place seemed more like a private school for the rich than anything else. It was the first place where parents went searching for their kids, since it was like a safe haven for the children. Mostly that was because once a child had reached the academy, that had the option of staying there rather than going back with their guardians.

"Nope, we've been over this. There's no way I'm teaching a bunch of brats," Yagari replied, mildly annoyed that he was still being pestered about that. "I'm calling in concern of a runaway. I'm assuming you've heard of the Kiryu incident on the news?"

"Yes, it was unfortunate." Kaien sighed. "I hope that the little boy is found. How is the other twin faring?"

"That's the problem. He's gone off somewhere, I think to look for Ichiru." Yagari explained. He told Kaien about the note, and about how Zero had headed towards Westerby.

"Ah, I see. And you want me to tell you if he shows up here, right?" The Headmaster guessed.

"That's right. I have to get some sense into that kid."

"Well, I can certainly help you out," Kaien said, sounding slightly devious. "But of course I would need something in return. More of a favor really."

Ah, dammit. "What sort of favor?" The eyepatched man growled.

"Just a small one. Since you're already looking for Zero, I would also like you to look for some other children. They were last spotted only a few towns away from where you said Zero was heading."

"Other children?"

"Yes, a group of them. I've been keeping as much tabs on them as I can. I've tried to bring them here, but before I can manage to they always somehow slip away. If only I was able to explain about my academy to them! They would be safe!"

"Hold it," Yagari stopped him. "How many children are we talking about?"

"Seven of them."

"Seven? And you haven't even managed to catch one yet?"

"Yagari, don't talk as if we're kidnapping them! I only care about the safety of children. I also have something that belongs to the oldest of the group, Kaname Kuran. Something that I am certain he's looking for."

Yagari sighed. "Dammit, fine, I'll look for them! I'm not making any promises though."

"You're such a wonderful friend! Remember, that teaching job is always open for you-"

Yagari hung up.

…

Zero pulled his coat tight around himself, looking in suspicion around the crowded little street full of stores and busy shoppers. He honestly had no idea what he was going to do now. Likely people were already searching for him. If he didn't find a hiding place soon then it wasn't going to end well.

To add on to the stress, he'd somehow managed to lose his bag on the train, which contained his food. He did still have his small amount of savings in his pocket, but he had been saving that to get another train ticket soon. His stomach rumbled and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get too far without eating.

A delicious smell caught his attention, and he saw a fried doughnut stand across the street. His mouth pooled with saliva. They were pretty cheap...but no. He had to save everything. Shelter came first, and then food.

He would have to go to the outskirts of the city. His feet crunched through the snow as he travelled away from the crowded streets. He began to feel more fatigued than he was hungry, and soon began desperately looking for any place to rest.

Just when he was about to give up, something caught his eye. It was a farmhouse, but it looked like it'd been years since someone had lived there. It would be a perfect place to rest and recuperate for a few days. He could sleep for a bit, and then surely there would be berries or something nearby for food.

There was no way he could get through the front door, as it was completely boarded up. So were most of the windows too...except for one of them. He put his hands on the edge and climbed inside.

The room he stumbled into was empty. The gray walls were cracked, and the floor was covered with dirt. It was still pretty cold, but at least the sharp wind wasn't blowing anymore. He didn't have the energy to do anything else but collapse on the ground, ready to sleep.

…

"Takuma, I have to go potty."

"Alright Senri, be careful don't go more than three steps from the house." Takuma told him. "Hanabusa, can you go with him?"

"But I don't have to go," The eight year old complained. "He'll be fine by himself."

"Alright, but be very careful Senri. If you're not back in two minutes then I'm coming to find you. Ruka, do you have a fire started?" Takuma asked as he spread the few blankets that they had onto the floor.

"I'm working on it. Akatsuki is much better at making fires than I am," She answered.

Takuma smiled and joined her at the old fireplace. "Here, let me take over then. It's my turn to cook tonight anyway."

Kaname and Akatsuki were out scoping the nearby land, and also looking for where they could possibly earn some money. That meant Takuma was in charge of the younger kids and unpacking. It never took long to unpack though, which meant dinner was the main thing to worry about.

"What are we eating tonight Takuma?" Rima asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Green beans!" The fourteen year old said enthusiastically. "And a protein bar for each of us!"

"Even for guests?" Senri asked, popping a thumb into his mouth as he came back into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Hanabusa asked, eyebrows drawn together. Takuma felt his heart jump in alarm, and he quickly leaned down to the youngster's level.

"Senri, is there somebody else in this house?"

"It's a sleeping boy. By the window where we came in."

The five other children gasped in fear at those words, though Ruka felt disappointment too. Kaname said this would be 'home' for awhile. They hadn't even been here an hour and they'd have to leave now.

"Nobody panic. I'm going to take a look for myself. Ruka, make sure everyone else stays here. And none of you make a sound."

With that, Takuma creeped out from their room and down the hallway, towards the abandoned living room, which was where they'd come in from. Sure enough, when he looked inside he saw a lump on the floor. It certainly was a boy, who looked close to around his age. Judging from the tatters of his coat, maybe he was a runaway as well.

Either way, he looked rather sickly. He probably wasn't much of a threat. After coming to this conclusion, the blonde teen leaned down a placed a hand on the boy's frail shoulder. Almost instantly, his eyes snapped open, revealing two shades of lilac.

"W-Wha-", He gasped, startled.

"Shh," Takuma said sharply and in his most intimidating voice. "Now you listen here. Are you alone? Who else knows you're here?"

"Nobody!" The boy responded quickly. "I'm by myself!"

"Where's your family?" Takuma asked, once again trying to sound as scary as he could be. It probably wasn't as effective as he wanted to it be though. Kaname was the only one who could really be scary.

"Gone," The boy muttered, so quietly in fact that Takuma had to strain in hear him. Finally Takuma dropped his scary act, feeling his heart soften.

He was a runaway. Just like the rest of them.

"What's your name?"

"Zero…"

"Well Zero, come with me. You're not by yourself anymore."

…

Kaname had deemed the afternoon successful. After scoping out the area, it turned out that the closest house was three miles away. It also turned out that their 'neighbors' were an old couple who were more than happy to pay Kaname and Akatsuki to chop firewood for them a few times a week.

"When are we going to get the younger ones some clothes?" Akatsuki asked as they neared their temporary home.

"I'm thinking of going into town tomorrow, for coats at least. I'll need to bring Aido of course. Managing to slip past adults with clothing is his specialty."

Akatsuki grinned with pride at the mention of his cousin. Meanwhile, Kaname made a mental list of what everyone needed clothing-wise. All of them could use some undergarments. Takuma and Aido both needed new pants, and Akatsuki needed a new shirt. Senri's clothes were alright, but he needed new shoes, and an extra sweater wouldn't hurt.

Ruka and Rima both needed new outfits completely. He would send Ruka to steal those though. The last time he had brought back clothing for them, he'd gotten an earful for bringing back the 'wrong' types of clothes. Girls were more picky about that stuff.

Hanabusa met them by the window of their house. "You'll never guess what's happened! We found a runaway boy sleeping!"

Kaname's eyes narrowed, while both Akatsuki and Hanabusa looked at their leader with wide eyes. Without bothering to ask the eight year old any questions, he slipped by to quickly go inside to Takuma and see what this was all about.

Sure enough, when he entered their main room the blonde teen shushed him, whispering that he would explain everything. Wrapped up in their warmest blanket was a boy who looked only a couple of years younger than himself, with silver hair and pale skin. He looked almost sickly.

"Takuma, explain everything at once," Kaname ordered as the two of them stepped outside the room.

"He must have shown up after you and Akatsuki left. Senri found him sleeping right by the window. He didn't say much, except for the fact that he's all alone and nobody knows he's here. Kaname, he's beyond exhausted. He needs food and rest," Takuma told him urgently.

"Be calm Takuma, I'm not going to make him leave." Kaname said. "Once he awakens, we'll find out more about him. We'll give him the option to stay with us permanently if he wishes."

That was enough to calm Takuma down. They reentered the room together. The fire had heated the place up, and most of their belongings were now unpacked. Ruka, now joined by Akatsuki, was scooping out everyone's dinner portions.

…

Zero felt very warm and relaxed. Briefly forgetting about the past few days, he stretched his arms and opened his eyes...only to be met by a pair of dark brown ones.

"Gah!" He jerked backwards, but the owner of the eyes, a teenage boy, pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush, the other children are sleeping. Are you hungry Zero?"

Still quite bewildered, Zero nodded his head, as the thought of food made his stomach gurgle. He didn't question how the ten knew his name. The blonde boy from earlier had likely told him.

"Alright, then you eat while I talk." The teen gave him a protein bar and a piece of bread smeared with jam. "Now, I'm not quite sure who you are or why you are here, but you'll be answering those questions in a little while."

Zero scarfed down his food while the teen continued.

"My name is Kaname. I am responsible for the other children with me. We travel as a group, and are classified as runaways I suppose. All of us have been through many struggles."

Zero had finished his break and moved onto the bar. It was gone within seconds, but he felt full and content.

"Now," The teen, Kaname, said. "I want some answers. Explain yourself now."

Zero was silent for a moment, but then sighed.

"I am too."

Kaname quirked an eyebrow, so Zero continued.

"I ran away. They were going to put me into a foster home after my parents were….after they died. So I ran."

"How long ago was that?"

"Just the other day. It was a few towns over…"

Kaname grimaced. That would mean likely there would be a lot of people searching for him, which would increase their risk of being caught as well. But he couldn't turn Zero away, especially if he was new to living on the run.

"You can stay here with us….under certain conditions."

"It's fine, really." Zero interrupted him softly. "I don't want to burden you guys. I can do just fine on my own."

"Regardless, I would like you to stay here for at least a few days," Kaname told him. "But you must stay inside. The authorities will be looking for you."

Zero hesitated, but nodded. He really didn't like being alone, and what were the odds of finding others in the same boat as he was?

"Alright," Kaname smiled slightly now. "Go to sleep again then. But I do have one last thing to say….these children are my life. If you harm them in any way, you will be very sorry. Do you understand?"

The speech had ended with Kaname's voice turning quite dark. Zero nodded quickly, and Kaname went back to smiling.

"Good. Get some sleep then, Zero."

…

It was very overwhelming in the morning to wake up. This time he wasn't met by a pair of dark eyes, but by the faces of three little kids.

"Hiya!" A child with electric blue eyes and golden blonde hair said to him. "Kaname said you were staying with us awhile!"

"You're our new brother, then?" A little girl with light orange hair tied in pigtails asked, blue eyes wide.

"He must be, since he's staying here." A small boy told her, though he still eyed Zero with curiosity.

"Guys, give him some space," Kaname said from across the room. They instantly stepped back. Then the taller boy with the blonde hair and green eyes from yesterday, who was sitting next to Kaname, spoke sincerely.

"Good morning Zero. I hope you like it here. If you decide to stay permanently that that's wonderful, and if not then I promise you'll be treated as one of of our own until you leave."

"Umm….thanks," Zero finally spoke, sitting up and pressing his knees against his chest.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, are you all ready to go?" Kaname asked as he finished lacing his boots together.

"Sure am!" Hanabusa said, "This is going to be fun! It's been way too long!"

"I hope they have some good things in town," A girl around Zero's age who must have been Ruka added. "I'd love some pretty white winter gloves."

"Ruka, can you get me a dress? I've always wanted a pretty dress…" The younger girl asked.

"I'll see what I can do Rima," Ruka promised her.

"Remember girls, it's winter. I'd rather you get warm things, pretty or not." Kaname told them.

"And please be careful, all of you." Takuma pleaded.

Meanwhile, Zero watched all of this in confusion. Kaname noticed this. "Zero, I'm going into town today to find clothes with Ruka and Hanabusa, and Akatsuki is going to the neighbors to chop wood. You're going to be staying here with Takuma and helping him take care of the little ones. Before we go though, I would like everybody to introduce themselves."

"I'm Hanabusa, even though I already told you that," The boy with the golden hair and electric blue eyes said.

"I'm Akatsuki, his cousin," The tallest boy of the group added, a little indifferent..

"I'm Ruka," The older of the two girls in the room said. She was very pretty with her long pale brown hair reached her waist. She had regarded him a little defensively, but Zero didn't blame her. These kids were obviously all very cautious.

"I'm Rima," The little girl said, smiling a little. She was so skinny and pale, and couldn't have been much older than five.

"My name is Senri," The smallest of the group added, suddenly becoming shy and burying his face into the teen with the blonde hair and green eyes' shoulder. The said teenager smiled lovingly at Senri and looked up at Zero. "And my name is Takuma. You'll be with me, Senri, and Rima today."

There was an awkward silence, and Zero mumbled, "Er...hi."

"Well, we must be off. Behave for Takuma, yes?" Kaname said as Rima and Senri hugged his legs.

Zero admittedly sighed a little in relief when the numbers in the room dwindled down. There was another long silence in the room until Takuma crossed the room and laid a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"So Zero, how would you like something to eat?"

**Review please, and let me know if I should continue. I'm awfully sorry an update took so long, I've been having family problems and school has been keeping me busy. **


End file.
